hyaenidae_clanfandomcom-20200223-history
Vitani
Vitani is Zira's daughter, half-sister to Nuka and sister to Kovu. Vitani is a Swahili portmanteau of the words "Vita" ("War"), "Ni" ("I Am"), and "Shetani". She was originally named "Shetani" ("She-Demon" in Swahili) in early drafts of the The Lion King II: Simba's Pride script, but this was softened to "Vitani", which is a portmanteau that can be roughly translated to "I Am War" or, more commonly, "Demon of War". Personality Vitani is something of a tomboy, likely from growing up in such an inhospitable environment. As a result, Vitani is portrayed as loyal to her mother's cause, tough, and prickly, who has a tendency towards making sardonic taunts or sly remarks. Vitani is aware of her own intelligence and loyalty (that is, in comparison to the rest of her family). Vitani is shown to openly support Zira's plan to make Kovu the next king, aware that Nuka is weak, simple-minded and cowardly. Vitani does seem to show genuine care for Kovu's safety, becoming irritated towards Nuka for leaving him on his own, and again when she excitedly says 'Kovu, what a guy!' in Zira's number. As a young adult, she sees the error of her ways, and becomes the next Outsider, after Kovu, to rejoin Simba's pride. Physical appearance Vitani bears a strong resemblance to her mother, but she is differentiated by a tuft of hair on her head, freckles and a less prominent jaw. As a young adult, her ears are striped with black. However, this feature was not present as a cub, and appeared intermittently after it was introduced. Vitani has blue eyes, and like the rest of the Outsiders, her front claws are constantly unsheathed. Dark Shadows . Disney In the films The Lion King II: Simb's Pride Vitani is introduced as an aggressive cub who is seen teasing Nuka. She points out that Nuka's failure to babysit Kovu will get him in trouble, and scoffs at his claim that he could be a better leader than Kovu. When Zira returns with the wandering Kovu, Vitani greets him and challenges him to a fight. She later approves of Zira's plot to kill Simba by taking advantage of Kovu's relationship to Kiara. As a young adult lioness, she appears to be Zira's strongest lieutenant, supporting and acting on her mother's violent plans. As a young adult, Vitani and Nuka are tasked with setting a wildfire in the Pride Lands while Kiara is hunting. The two gather fire from the elephant graveyard and quickly set a large blaze. This interrupts Kiara's first hunt and forces the princess to flee, which allows Kovu to rescue Kiara and eventually enter Simba's pride. She is later seen spying on Kovu and becoming dismayed when she witnesses her brother sparing Simba's life when he could have taken him from behind. Vitani quickly informs her mother. Zira is angered, and plots an ambush of Simba, in which Vitani takes part. In the course of the fight Vitani notices Kovu's attempts to defend Simba so she kicks him into a boulder and knocks him out to end his interference. When Nuka is crushed by logs which fell from the dam, she rushes forward to see about her brother, and witnesses his death. Along with Zira, she is shown to mourn Nuka's death, but her feelings on Kovu's betrayal are not shown. During the battle against the Pridelanders, planned by Zira as an attempt to take the throne by force, she confronts and fights with Nala, Kiara and Kovu intervene, and Kiara argues that the two prides should stop fighting and come together, as there is no difference between them. Vitani is the first to understand the truth of Kiara's words. She surprises both Zira and Kovu by being the first to rejoin Simba's pride, and makes an attempt to convince her mother that it's time to stop fighting. But Zira is angered and sees Vitani as a traitor. Zira threatens to kill her own daughter as well as Simba's pride, which shocks and disgusts the other Outsiders enough to join Simba as well. She later joins Pride Rock following the death of her mother and presumably lives the remainder of her life with the rest of the lions. Other He has a special scent of. She has the voice of Jennifer Lien performing as Vitani in The Lion King II. If we could choose for her a song it would be . Quotes "" Category:Characters